I Chose You
by nebakanezer
Summary: Madge needs a minute to herself so she sneaks out of a party but Gale follows.


Madge slips quietly though the large wooden door into the study. She stands and waits as her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room. She wanders between the large plush arm chairs to the window that looks out on the garden bathed in a glow from the rest of the windows of the house and slips out of her shoes.

Pointing her toes on one foot and then the other she dreads putting them back on.

Her hair falls in waves around her shoulders and pretty jewels grace her neck. Her dress is a deep rich velvet that fits snugly down to her knees where it ends abruptly. Her mother wouldn't approve. She has been told repeatedly that she is a lovely sight this evening but she still yearns for the night to be over. She knows she must play a part and she does it willingly, always with her father in her thoughts and hoping she reflects well on him, Knowing this doesn't prevent her from wishing it weren't so sometimes.

Katniss isn't made to parade around in uncomfortable shoes and fancy dresses. A pair of comfortable boots and an old hunting jacket would be very nice right about now.

The sounds of the revelers gets louder when the door opens a few minutes later. She turns and watches a figure cross the room following the same path she did between the chairs.

"Madge, why aren't you out there mingling with all the pretty people?" he says as he approaches, he voice husky in the large room.

"Everyone just wants to talk about my father. Any why aren't you charming all the young ladies?

"I only have eyes for one young lady and she isn't at the party," he says as he draws near.

"Is Katniss not here yet?" she replies with perhaps more ice than she feels.

"Very funny." He stops a foot from her and tilts his head and his hair falls into his eyes.

She puts her hands behind her on the window sill to keep herself from reaching out and running her hands through his hair.

"Are you avoiding Katniss and Peeta?"

Even in the dimly lit room she can see the look of surprise in his eyes.

"You wound me," he says as he mimics thrusting a knife through his heart. "I will have you know that I spoke with them for almost ten whole minutes."

"Well, that _is_ impressive. How ever did you manage that?" she asks with saccharine admiration.

"He wants me to come by the bakery and test the new bread his is making. He took my advise and made one using garlic and onion and goat cheese." He rocks back on his heals as he slips his hands into his pockets.

"I'm very impressed, you and Peeta Mellark working together on a bread recipe, it's so domesticated."

"You make it sound like I am unreasonable," he says with mock hurt.

"No, not unreasonable, just a little stubborn and thick headed and-"

He cuts her off as he steps closer. "Even with all these faults you do still love me, right?"

Madge raises her hands to his chest. "Hopelessly."

She threads her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and pulls him to her.

Their lips touch, gently at first and then as his hands fist in the fabric of her dress at her hips the kiss intensifies.

She moans into his mouth as his lips part and his hands slowly push her dress up her legs.

His hands are on the skin of her thighs, inching up very, very slowly.

He pulls back and arching an eyebrow his lips raise in a lopsided grin when he discovers she has nothing under her dress.

She smiles mischievously and pulls his mouth back to hers and their tongues entwine.

She is trying to think of why this is inappropriate, right here, right now in the middle of a party with a house full of guests but when Gale is this close to her and touching her like this, her mind has a hard time deciphering anything but the feelings he stirs in her. The only thing she knows is that she wouldn't be able to push him away even if she wanted to.

His hands lift her onto the window sill and her legs instinctively come around him and pull him closer.

His lips travel over her cheek and to her neck. She leans her head back granting him more access to the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Gale," she moans as his kisses burn her skin.

She works awkwardly to unbutton his shirt so she can touch his chest and feel the beating of his heart. It thrills her to know he is so easily aroused by her which it turn makes her crave him even more.

When his shirt is in a pile on the floor she lets her mouth roam over his well defined torso, licking and kissing the muscles that quiver at her touch.

His fingers grip in her hair as she continues to explore him with her lips and let her hands slowly travel lower. His pants fall to the floor and his belt buckle makes a soft jingling sound on the wooden floor.

"Madge" he moans as she pulls herself to the edge of the sill and draws him into her.

His hands on her hips and hers on his, they begin to move with smooth controlled motions.

The closer they are to the edge the faster and harder his thrusts become.

Her legs wrap tightly around him and his mouth covers hers to swallow her sounds of pleasure as they mix with his own.

They continue to cling to each other, their breaths mingling, as they fall slowly back to earth.

She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him when he starts to pull away. "Not yet," she whispers in his ear and his lips find hers.

Between soft kisses he tells her how beautiful she is and how he doesn't deserve her.

She takes his face between her hands and looks into his dark gray eyes, "Hush. Don't ever say such things, Gale. I chose you."

"And I don't think I will ever understand why," he says quietly.

"Just because she didn't choose you, doesn't mean there wasn't someone else for you."

"I know you love me Madge, I do. And this has nothing to do with Katniss. You're just more than I could have ever imagined. You're good and pure and perfect in every way and-"

She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, cutting off his words. She won't let him explain how he is dark and broken and unworthy of her. Her lips part and she deepens the kiss, telling him the best way she knows how, that he is all she wants and everything she needs.

Their foreheads are touching as she lightly traces lines on his cheeks with her fingertips.

"Where is my cocky hunter?" she asks in as sultry a voice as she can manage.

He smiles. "In a pile at your feet, my love."

"Well, pick him up and dust him off because we have a party to attend."

He pulls away slowly and turns to retrieve his clothes from the floor.

He helps her readjust her dress and runs his fingers through her hair, twirling the ends around his fingers to revive the waves.

She smoothes her hands over his chest to remove the wrinkles and smiles up at him.

"Never forget Gale Hawthorne that I chose you."

"Never." He kisses her and then reaches around her to open the window. He climbs onto the sill and climbs through the opening.

She reaches for his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go back through the kitchen and no one will know I was in here with you," he says as he winks once his feet are planted on the grass outside.

"You don't need to do that, Gale. That is silly." She reaches for him but he steps to the side.

"How did we get to me being the one who is worried about propriety, my love?" He laughs as he pushes the glass closed and is gone.

Madge stands at the window, smiling at how quickly Gale is able to put his mask back in place. He so rarely lets it slip, even around her his insecurities are bottled up behind a wall of carefree confidence.

She loves every aspect of him and enjoys peeling away his layers. She wonders if there will ever be a time when she knows every facet of him.

She wrinkles her nose as she slips her heels back onto her feet and takes a deep breath preparing to return to the room full of people and merriment. She has many things to celebrate but she'd rather be with Gale in front of a fire instead of a room filled with half the District.

With the heavy door at her back she looks in the direction of the kitchen just in time to see Gale saunter in. He stands a head above most everyone so she easily sees him wink in her direction and then she watches her husband be swallowed up in the crowd.

Someone taps her elbow and says, "Madam Mayor, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

She turns and making sure her smile is in place, she greets the newcomer enthusiastically. "Welcome to District Twelve."


End file.
